gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep 5 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: '''Come in guys! (Team Monkey comes in.) '''Jeff: I will now bring in the new Team Incredibe. (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: Alan was voted out at the last Tribal Council. For today's challenge you must carry a log through the jugle, where you will eventually see a finish line. First team to cross the finish line with their log wins immunity, no one goes home tonight. The losing team must go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted out tonight. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later) Jeff: 'Alright, ready, GO! (The teams rush off with their logs.) '(in confessional) Miss Simian: You know, with these immunity idols in hand. I think I'll just relax today. (out) (Miss Simian starts letting go of the log.) Nicole: Miss Simian, help us! Miss Simian: '''Why do I need to? '''Nicole: '''Oh you are dead! (Nicole lets go and starts beating up Miss Simian.) '''Nicole: You good for nothing brat! Voting out my husband! Threatening my boy! What kind of sick pyscho are you?! Miss Simian: Hey. I'm just play the fundamentals girl. There is no family. Nicole: A family sticks out for each other. No matter how segregated it may be! (in confessional) Nicole: Now as a mother, you may think that I will regret doing such as thing. Well I'm not. That Miss Simian being a tyrant for all of us. I think she's trying to make my anger a sore spot to get me out. I may become a threat, and maybe I'll be a brave hero. Either way, I will be proud for showing my passion and how I feel of how some no good baboon does to you. (out) (Meanwhile) Gumball: You know Teri, if we win tonight. Teri: 'Yeah Gumball. What is it? '''Gumball: '''I was thinking on going on a date. On the beach, tonight? '''Teri: '''Gee Gumball. I will take up on your offer and go on that date. '''Emily: '''GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! (Emily starts moving faster with the log.) '(in confessional) Emily: Things are now getting WORSE! Now Gumball wants to go on a date with Teri. That is complete BULL! I need to break them up immediately. Otherwise, I could be gone. (out) (Team Incredible crosses the finish line.) Jeff: Team Incredible wins immunity! Gumball: '''YES! '''Jeff: Team Incredible, you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. No one is going home. Gumball: '''By the way, where on Earth is Team Monkey? These challenges are usually very close. '''Jeff: Relax Gumball. Knowing Team Monkey, they'll probably be here any minute now. (1 hour later) Gumball: '''Jeff, lets face it, they're lost. Don't you think we should send a search party? '''Jeff: I told you, they'll be here in a minute. Gumball: IT'S BEEN AN HOUR! I REALLY THINK THAT WE SHOULD LOOK FOR THEM! Jeff: '''Don't you contradict me? I think I know if it's been an hour. '''Camera Man: '''Actually Jeff, it really has been an hour. I have a watch. '''Jeff: Alright then, come with me. (Team Incredible follows Jeff.) (On Team Monkey) Nicole: '''You should know better you old stinking baboon! '''Miss Simian: '''I'm playing the game the way it SHOULD be played! '''Darwin: Come on you two. I really think we should move on. Nicole: '''Stay out of this! (Jeff and Team Incredible arrive.) '''Jeff: Alright you two BREAK IT UP! (Gumball and Darwin separate the two.) Jeff: Anyway Team Monkey, I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. (Back on Team Monkey.) (in confessional) Darwin: '''We lost the challenge because of Miss Simian?! Now I'm GLAD I gave her fake immunity idols. Oh man is she gonna be mad! '''Stace: I'm really disappointed that we lost today. I understand that Nicole was being passionate for Miss Simian's rise to dictatorship. But she scares me now. (out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: I noticed that there was a fight at the challenge today. Nicole: I know that I started the fight, but it wasn't exactly my fault. It was Miss Simian, she was being lazy at the challenge. Jeff: '''Miss Simian, why exactly were you acting lazy? '''Miss Simian: Well I wasn't lazy! I was just pooped out by the other challenges, my endurance only goes to a point. You guys need to bump up yourselves. Nicole: '''Oh that is a lie! '''Miss Simian: No it isn't! Jeff: Well when I found you fighting, I heard some funky stuff. What was that? Nicole: '''Well I think that Miss Simian is becoming too powerful. And she's also done stuff that I absolutely HATE! '''Miss Simian: And I think that Nicole is overreacting to this. She doesn't understand the fundamentals of strategizing. Nicole: '''Strategizing?! You think that voting out my husband and taking my son's Hidden Immunity Idols is strategizing?! '''Jeff: Wait, Miss Simian did you steal Darwin's Hidden Immunity Idols. Miss Simian: No, I didn't steal them. Darwin and I just went into the woods, and he handed them to me. Jeff: It seems like Darwin gave you the idols. Do you think that's suspicious? Miss Simian: No. I think Darwin is just an idiot. Jeff: '''Darwin, did Miss Simian seem threatening to give you the idols? '''Darwin: Well of course she looked threatening. So I "gave" her the idols. Jeff: Well things seem interesting, it is time to vote. (Everyone votes.) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) Jeff: '''If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. '''Miss Simian: I would like to play my idol. (Miss Simian hands Jeff one of Darwin's fake idols.) Jeff: '''Oh dear, I'm afraid that these are fake. '''Miss Simian: FAKE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Jeff: Well this doesn't have the Survivor logo on it, it's not found based on any of the clues, and this is some sort of cracker. (Jeff takes a bite out of the Hidden Immunity Idol.) (Everyone laughs.) Miss Simian: '''YOU! (Miss Simian approaches Darwin.) '''Jeff: Please Miss Simian sit down. (Miss Simian sits down in anger.) Jeff: Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First vote, Miss Simian. Jeff: Nicole, we're tied, one vote Nicole, one vote Miss Simian. Jeff: '''Nicole, two votes Nicole, one vote Miss Simian. '''Jeff: Miss Simian, we're tied, two votes Nicole, two votes Miss Simian. Jeff: '''Miss Simian, three votes Miss Simian, two votes Nicole. '''Jeff: Nicole, we're tied three votes Miss Simian, three votes Miss Simian. Jeff: Miss Simian, four votes Miss Simian, three votes Nicole. Jeff: '''Nicole, we're tied four votes Miss Simian, four votes Nicole, one vote left. '''Jeff: 5th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Nicole. Five votes, that's enough, please bring me your torch. (Nicole walks to Jeff with her torch.) Jeff: '''Nicole, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Nicole's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time to go. (Nicole leaves.) '''Jeff: Well with the only passionate person gone, who else will stand up for themselves? Grab your torches head back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island